All Is NOT Right With The World
by military man34
Summary: Jerrica is married to Rio. But he holds a dark secret, he's abusive to Jerrica. He then realizes what he's done and gets help. He then helps survivors of domestic violence. First chapter is a letter to the readers. Rated M for sensitive subject matter and language. Definitely NOT for young children.


**All Is "NOT" Right With The World  
By: Military man34**

Chapter One: Special Message from the author.

To my readers,

I'm writing the following story to talk to you about a serious issue facing us that needs to be addressed, domestic violence, the third leading cause of death among women which unlike breast cancer and heart disease, both of which are talked about in public, domestic violence is not because we have been taught as a society that what happens in the privacy of our own homes is private and should stay that way. Not anymore, we cannot sweep something like this under the rug and ignore it.

Domestic violence is a plague that is living among us and it is a disease that must be cured. I want all of you to think about this, in the United States, a woman is abused by her male partner every fifteen-seconds and every three-seconds she will die from the injuries that she sustained from the beatings.

Sometimes though, the roles are reversed, 1 in 7 men are victims of domestic violence. I know what you're thinking, 'Men can't be abused by women, men are bigger and stronger than women.' Believe it, men can be victims of domestic violence, too.

There's another problem that needs to be fixed and it's a serious one at that. The problem is that the victims don't come forward and report the abuse. They often come up with excuses to explain their injuries. Why is that? They are too ashamed or too afraid to leave their abuser because he or she has threatened the victim. This has to stop and it's going to stop, NOW!

This is the only time that I'm going to say this, WAKE UP! If you see domestic violence or any of it's signs, step in and put a stop to it immediately. This is your chance to help the victim and show them that there are kind people who care.

Statistics show that 1 in 4 women are more likely to experience violence from their partners in their lifetimes and, believe this, 1 in 5 men have experienced some form of sexual victimization in their lives. Also, what's more disturbing is that 47% of men told someone about domestic violence and of men that did report it, 87% report that no one helped them, that's a shame.

It is time to put an end to the silence, an end to the excuses and an end to the violence. It is time to stand up and say NO MORE. Please, do what you can to put a stop to this problem. Who knows, the person you help could be a member of your own family, one of your co-workers or one of your friends, the people you confide in the most.

You're probably asking yourself, 'How can I help?' There are several ways you can help. One of which is to discuss this issue with your friends and family members. You don't have to be silent anymore, talk about issues like this in the open, spread the word and raise awareness about it and get other people talking as well. Let's stop the abuse, please. We don't need another man, woman or child dead from domestic violence.

I have a few questions to ask you and I want honest answers. No B.S. Private message me your answers and any comments that you may have. These are yes or no questions.

1.) Are you sick and tired of hearing or reading about domestic violence?

2.) Are you sick and tired of the excuses by the victims?

3.) Are you sick and tired of the silence and ready to speak up about it?

4.) Are you sick and tired of the deaths from domestic violence?

5.) Are you sick and tired of the survivors being forgotten about when they are the most vulnerable?

If you agree, then stand with me and say NO MORE.

If you or someone you know is in an abusive relationship, please call the National Domestic Violence Hotline at: 1-800-799-SAFE (7233). All calls are anonymous and confidential. However, if you are in immediate danger, please call 911.

Thank you for your time and patience.

Sincerely,

Military man34

* * *

Please read and review. Up next Chapter 2.


End file.
